Allen VIZE married Hannah BURGESS Family Group Sheet
Allen VIZE was baptised in Whitchurch, Oxfordshire in 1823, the sone of William VIZE and Lydia (surname unknown) (see separate Family Group Sheet). Allen married Hannah SIMMONDS, daughter od William SIMMONDS and Hannah BUSS, in 1846 in Reading, Berkshire. Hannah was born in about 1827 in Whitchurch. Allen and Hannah are found living in Reading in the 1841, 1861, 1871 and 1881 census. Allen worked as a gardener. Allen and Hannah had nine possibly 10 children: i Emily Jane VIZE's birth was registered in March 1847 in Reading. Emily married Jesse ELPHICK in 1871 in Kensington. Jesse was born about 1841 in Brighton, Sussex. Emily died in Kensington in 1912 and Jesse in 1928. Emily and Jesse had seven known children: : a Arthur Allen James ELPHICK was born 1872 in Kensington. Arthur died in 1943. : b Emily Alice ELPHICK was born 1876 in Kensington. Emily died in 1938. : c Edith Florence ELPHICK was born 1880 in Kensington. Edith died in 1947. : d Jessie Mabel ELPHICK was born 1882 in Kensington. : e Percy Thomas ELPHICK was born 1885 in Kensington. Percy died 1953. : f Herbert Charles ELPHICK was born 1886 in Kensington. Herbert died in 1953. : e Chalres Albert ELPHICK was born 1888 in Kensington. Charles died in 1969. ii Sarah Elizabeth VIZE was born in Reading in 1849. She died unmarried in 1925 in Reading. iii William Allen VIZE's birth was registered in October 1851 in Reading. He died unmarried in 1873 in Reading. iv Rhoda Alice VIZE's birth was registered in April 1854 in Reading. She married firstly Benjamin Hall ATACK in 1880 in Reading. Bejamin died in 1883 and Rhoda married secondly Thomas GILES in 1884 in Wokingham, Berkshire. Thomas died in Reading in 1906 and Rhoda in 1921. Thomas had two born before their marriage, he was probably a widower. No additional children have been identified. v Charles Albert VIZE was born on 6 June 1858 in Reading. He married firstly Martha BOWLES, registered in July 1878 in London. Charles worked as an engine cleaner and the family moved several times, finally migrating to Pennsylvania in 1895. Martha died around 1910 in Pennsylvania. Chalres and Martha had five known children: : a Albert Alan VIZE was born on 5 Apr 1879 in Fulham. Albert died later the same year. : b Percy Arthur VIZE was born on 13 December 1880 in Fulham. Percy died in 1963 in San Diego, California. Percy married firstly Frances Maude WILSON in about 1915. They had two daughters. Percy and Frances divorced and Percy married secondly Alma ROSCOE in about 1938. This information is not verified from records. ::: 1 Dorothy Eleanor VIZE was born on 7 May 1916 in Washington, DC. She died on 28 April 2003 in San Diego. ::: 2 Edna Constance VIZE was born on 24 May 1919 in Washington, DC. She married firstly Jack Ellis BRENNER. Jack was the son of Martin BRENNER and Elizabeth. He was born on 27 October 1917 and died as one of the crew on naval training flight in 1942. Edna married secondly Dr Edward Davis WARD. Edward the son of Dr Benjamin Briggs WARD and Annie Wade YOUNG. Edna died in Paso Robles, California in 1993 and Edward in 1998. : c Frederick Valentine VIZE was born on 14 February 1884 in Southampton, Hampshire. Frederick married Sarah Katerine GIEHER. They had two known children. Frederick died in about 1930. This information is not verified from records. ::: 1 Ernest VIZE was born on 23 May 1904 in Pennsylvania. He died in 1968. ::: 2 Mabel Angeline VIZE was born on 8 May 1908 in Reading, Pennsylvania. She married Griswald WILLIAMS. She died in 1996 in Philadelphia. : d Albert Edwin VIZE was born on 9 February 1886 in Chard, Somerset. Albert married Mabel Ida HAIN. Mabel was born in 1886 in Reading, Pennsylvania. Albert and Mabel had eight known children. This information is not verified from records. ::: 1 Mabel R VIZE was born on 6 August 1908 in Pennsylvania. She died in 1987. ::: 2 Allen Hain VIZE was born about 1909 in Pennsylvania. ::: 3 Ena VIZE was born about 1913 in Pennsylvania. ::: 4 Eric H VIZE was born about 1913 in Pennsylvania. ::: 5 Cameron Hain VIZE was born on 18 January 1916 in Pennsylvania. He died in Arizona in 2008. ::: 6 Charles A VIZE was born about 1919 in Pennsylvania. ::: 7 James VIZE was born about 1922 in Pennsylvania. ::: 8 Richard VIZE was bor about 1926 in Pennsylvania. : e Charles Henry VIZE was born on 7 December 1890 in Stanwix, Cumberland. Charles died in 1958 in California. Charles married Maggie, surname not known. This information is not verified from records. Charles married secondly Dora May HAIM. Dora was born in 1877 in Pennsylvania. Chalres and Dora had one son: : f George Donald VIZE was born on 2 April 1921 in Reading, Pennsylvania and died in 1990 in Pennsylvania. This information is not verified from records. vi Joseph Henry VIZE's birth was registered in July 1860 in Reading. Joseph married Georgina Amelia Carden BLANKS in 1882 in St Pancras, Middlesex. Georgina was the daughter of George BLANKS and Mary BRAZIER. Joseph died in Hendon in 1944 and Georgina in Hackney in 1952. Joseph and Georgina had six known children: : a Kate Ella Gena VIZE's birth was registered in Septemebr 1884 in Paddington. She married Walter EDWARDS in 1916 in St Pancras. She is normally recorded as "Ella". Ella died in Islington on 4 April 1966. Ella and Wlater had five known children: :: 1 Frederick EDWARDS was born about 1903 in Clerkenwell. :: 2 George EDWARDS was born in about 1905 in Ross (not known where this is). :: 3 Arthur EDWARD was born in about 1907 in Ross (not known where this is). :: 4 Olive Ella EDWARDS was born in about 1908 in Ross (not known where this is). Olive died in 1993. :: 5 Henry EDWARDS was born in about 1911 in Ross (not known where this is). : b Nellie Elizabeth VIZE was born in 1886 in St Pancras. She married Augustus STEGGLES in 1909 in London. Nellie died in Hampstead, London in 1928. It is not known if they had children. : c Frederick Joseph Victor VIZE was born in 1888 in St Pancras. He married Emma Florence SMITH in 1911 in Islington. Frederick died in 1972 in St Pancras. It is not known if they had children. : d Sylvia Mary VIZE was born on 11 February 1889 in St Pancras. She married Frederick George OWEN in 1911. She died in 1878 in Enfield, London. Sylvia and Frederick had at least one daughter. : e Georgina Olive VIZE's birth was registered in June 1892 in London. She died in 1896. : f Eva VIZE was born on 14 August 1893 in St Pancras. She married George MONTEATH in 1915 in St Pancras. Eva died in 1872 in Braintree, Essex. It is not known if they had children. vii Alfred VIZE's birth was registered in January 1863 in Reading. He married Sarah Louisa COX in 1880 in Reading. Sarah was the daughter of William COX and Christiana FRASER. Alfred died in 1891 in reading and Sarah remarried Albert BAKER in 1892. Sarah had five children from her second marriage. Alfred and Sarah had five children: : a Christina VIZE's birth was registered in April 1881 in Reading. She died unmarried in 1890 in Reading. : b Alfred Allen VIZE's birth was registered in january 1884 in Reading. Alfred married Annie Bertha BARRETT on 15 June 1913 in Perth, Ontario, Canada. Annie was the daughter of William BARRETT and Mary MITCHELL, born in Perth, Ontario in 1888. : c Sarah Hannah VIZE's birth was registered in April 1886 in Reading. Sarah married Albert John EVANS in 1908 in Reading. Albert died in 1929 and Sarah in 1963. Sarah and Albert had three known children: :: 1 Elsie Carraline (Caroline) EVANS was born about 1909 in Reading. :: 2 Albert Wilfred EVANS was born in about 1911 in Reading. :: 3 Maurice Raymond EVANS was born in 1928. This is no verified from records. : d Henry Chalres Herbert VIZE's birth was registered in Septemebr 188 in Reading. His death was registered in September 1920 in Reading. He served during the First World War. He does not appear to have married. : e Lilian Daisy VIZE's birth was registered in April 1891 in Reading. No further ecords of Lilian have been found. viii (Henry) Allen VIZE (see #1) was born in 1864 in Reading. Henry married Sarah Frances O'Neill. Sarah was born in Georgia. They lived in Bienville, Louisiana. Henry died on 25 August 1944 in Taylor, Louisiana and Sarah died on 12 February 1951 in Bienville. Henry and Sarah had eight known children: : a Edith VIZE was born on 14 May 1891. : b A son was born and died on 30 July 1892. : c Alice VIZE was born on 1 July 1894. : d Florence VIZE was born on 12 November 1899. : e Emily Catherine VIZE was born on 21 February 1902. : f Bernice VIZE was born on 13 March 1908. : g Henry C VIZE was born on 18 November 1910. : h Bess Elaine VIZE was born on 25 November 1914. ix Ellen VIZE's borth was registered in July 1866 in Reading. She married Richard PRIOR in 1900 in Reading. Ellen died in 1912. Ellen and Richard had two children: : a Harry PRIOR was born about 1901 in Reading. Harry married Marjorie I THATCHER in 1930 in Reading. He may be the Harry PRIOR who died in Reading in 1951. : b Elsie Nellie PRIOR was born about 1903 in Reading. #1 There is a birth registered for an Allen VIZE in July 1864 and "Allen VIZE" appears with the family on 1871 census. Records for Henry Allen VIZE consistently state his birth as 30 July 1867 though there is no birth registered for a Henry or Allen VIZE in 1867, and the Allen of 1864 was clearly living in 1867. Henry does not appear with the family in 1871, only Allen. It therefore appears that Henry Allen may in fact be Allen VIZE born in 1864, perhaps the Henry was added to distinguish him from his father Allen. It cannot however be discounted that there is both an Allen and a Henry Allen. Return to Family Group Sheets page